


about time

by somehearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, M/M, scotts in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehearts/pseuds/somehearts
Summary: after defeating the latest big bad, stiles and derek announce their feelings for each other.





	about time

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I wrote this, it's literally just a short drabble.

"Stiles. If you don't shut up right now, I will not hesitate to kill you." Derek whispered sharply into Stiles' ear.

"Oh Derek, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Stiles replied with a grin on his face, trailing his finger down Derek's chest. Derek rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away. 

They were currently trapped in the boys' locker room in the school, hiding from the latest big bad. 

Stiles sat down on the bench as he watched Derek look out the small window on the door. "I really think it's gone, surely it would be trying to get in if it knew we were here." He scuffed his shoes along the floor, swinging his legs. 

"Or it's trying to lull us into a false sense of security. Just stay quiet." Derek replied, moving to the other door. 

Stiles ignored him and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Scotty says to stay where we are, they're gonna lure the thing away. What are the chances something's gonna go wrong?" He typed out a quick 'ok' then put his phone away. 

Derek scoffed and came to sit beside Stiles who was now lying back on the bench, putting his legs in Derek's lap. 

Over the years, the pack had grown closer once they'd overcome their differences. Derek was now more comfortable with them and allowed small touches. Stiles took advantage of this whenever he could, and if he had developed a crush on Derek well no one needed to know. 

"Scott and Kira are perfectly capable of handling whatever that thing is." Derek reasoned while placing hands on Stiles' shins. 

"I know but it's us. Something's bound to go wrong at some point." Stiles closed his eyes and shifted on the bench, trying to get comfortable. 

"Stop wriggling." Derek said while clamping his hands down on Stiles' shins. "You're like a child." 

Stiles opened his eyes and glared at Derek. It was nowhere near as impressive as Derek's seeing as Stiles didn't have the eyebrow mass that Derek had.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." The older man just stared at him. "Or not whatever." 

Stiles swung himself into a sitting position but jumped to his feet when a loud roar echoed throughout the room.

Stiles cursed while Derek moved to the door, pulling Stiles behind him. Without any warning, Derek was thrown into Stiles who then fell to the floor with Derek on top of him. Normally Stiles wouldn't complain but this was a matter of life and death so he shoved Derek off of him and sat up, coughing. 

Derek was on his feet, wolfed out in a matter of seconds.

"Stiles, run!" He shouted before charging at the beast that had turned the door to splinters. 

Stiles only hesitated for a second before scrambling off the floor and running out of the door. Stiles knew that Derek could look after himself perfectly fine but there was still a part of him that wanted to go back. He only stopped running when he was a safe distance away from the locker room. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, pulling out his phone at the same time. 

He found Scott in his contacts and pressed the 'call' button. 

"Pick up pick up pick up." He muttered under his breath. 

"Stiles, what's going on?" Came Scott's voice through the phone. 

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief, "The thing found us, Derek's with it in the locker room. Go quick Scotty." He ended the call before giving Scott the time to reply. 

All he could do now was wait. 

~~~~~~~~

After 15 minutes or so, Stiles heard footsteps coming towards him. He braced himself just in case but sagged when he saw Scott and Derek.

That was until he saw all the blood.

He ran forward to help Scott carry Derek. 

"Hey Derek. You okay buddy?" Stiles asked, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist and cupping his face with his other hand. 

"'M fine." Derek mumbled, leaning heavily on Stiles and Scott who shared a look. 

They slowly made their way to a classroom and set Derek down on one of the chairs. Stiles crouched in front him and started to run his hands over his torso to see where the damage was. 

Derek grabbed his wrist and stopped his search, "Just give me a couple of minutes." 

Stiles bit his lip but ceased his pat down, resting his free hand on Derek's knee while Derek held the other one. 

Scott meanwhile left the room to update the rest of the pack but not before he exchanged a meaningful look with Stiles who just rolled his eyes. Stiles knew that Scott wanted him to tell Derek how he felt but the right moment just hadn't arrived. 

Until now. 

Stiles sighed, and rolled his shoulders back. 

"Derek." He said softly, tapping his knee slightly. 

"You smell anxious." was Derek's reply. 

"Yeah well, watching you bleed for the ten millionth time isn't really helping my anxiety." He replied, rolling his eyes. Derek let out a laugh before wincing in pain. 

"Next time I'll let you get eaten then." He raised one of his eyebrows at Stiles. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever sourwolf. You like me too much to let me be eaten." He teased, throwing a grin at him. 

"True." Derek responded, looking him dead in the eye. Stiles' grin slid off his face as he looked at Derek. Usually Stiles would brush this off as a joke but something in Derek's stare was changing his mind. "Before you overanalyse it, yes it means I like you. As in 'want to hold your hand all the time and not just when I'm bleeding out' like." 

Stiles' mouth dropped open and before he could think it through, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Derek's. Derek immediately slipped a hand to the back of Stiles' neck while Stiles squeezed Derek's knee as he rose up onto his knees so they were equal heights. 

Derek pulled away from the kiss first, smiling while Stiles tried to follow him for more. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I am still gross and healing." 

Stiles laughed and leaned his forehead against Derek's. "We are so continuing this later, preferably in my bed." 

Derek snorted and pecked Stiles lightly on the lips before saying, "Only if you get rid of the Batman sheets. Superman is way better." 

Stiles let out an indignant squawk, "Heathen." He said, shaking his head. "Why do I like you again?" 

Derek just grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr - @alecolightwood


End file.
